Jaxter oneshot request-Steamy
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Jaxter yaoi and other mature things Jak and Daxter are alone in The Underground and Daxter suggests/wants to do somethings with Jak. Jak is unsure about it though, thinking they won't have enough time Human/Elf Daxter Bold text without speech marks is Jak's thoughts and italic without speech marks is Daxter's


"Relax..Yer know no one's here right?" Daxter almost whispered in Jak's right ear, making it flick slightly. He slowly climbed on Jak's lap almost in a feral way as he began to wrap his legs around Jak's waist line straddling him slightly. Jak sighed and began to rub at his own head. It was hard to ignore Daxter but it was either that start doing something and get knew that the others said that they'd be back in a few hours but still the chances seemed too risky for him.

"Yeah I know but...It's still too risky" Jak sighed as Daxter squirmed around on his lap making his pants feel tighter than before. _Is it hot in here or is it just me? _Daxter brushed his lips gently across Jak's his overbite slightly scraping against Jak's bottom lip, Jak felt his face burn slightly as Daxter continued to squirm around his lap as he parted from Jak's lips with a small pop, he leaned over to Jak's right pointed ear his flame plume of hair tickling Jak slightly.

"_Why don't we move somewhere else then?_" Daxter whispered his voice almost like liquid gold in Jak's ear. The whisper almost drove Jak's ear wild as it flicked slightly causing Daxter to chuckle down it. "Where do you suggest we go?" Jak asked a small smirk creeping on his face. "_I think ya know" _Daxter again whispered down Jak's ear making the ear flick slightly up then down at the sound.

"I think you are a tease Daxter" Jak muttered as Daxter ran his pale fingers across Jak's shirt. _"Showers big guy?" _Daxter whispered closer into Jak's ear as his hand began to snake it's way down the tight pants of the blonde green haired teen. Jak shuddered, shivering slightly as the cold redhead's hand reached his arousal at gently squoze it, making a unmanly squeak escape Jak causing the redhead to laugh and release Jak's arousal.

_"Race yer ta the showers" _Daxter whispered sending a slight shiver down Jak's spine before sprinting off to the back of The Underground. Jak's face was flushed bright red as he blew three blonde green strands of hair from his face. "Little tease_"_ Jak muttered standing up. He ran after Daxter thankful that his tan pantswas baggy. _**Why was Daxter so into this all of a sudden? What made him so horny? Or was he just being a little tease?**_Jak continued to chase the little scrawny redhead until they both reached the bathroom. "I..I won!" Daxter panted slightly with a huge grin on his face.

"Y-Yer let me win huh?" he asked as Jak smirked slightly. "No you won on your own" Jak smiled looking at Daxter. "Ya...A..Terrible..Liar" Daxter panted smirking slightly. "You're out of breath?" Jak asked concern showing in his cerulean eyes. "B-Bigger organs...Gettin used ta it again" Daxter panted sitting on a closed toilet lid as Jak walked over to the shower and turned the dial on.

"Give yourself a minute Dax" Jak replied grabbing towels for them both. Daxter rolled his cerulean eyes scratching his plume of flame hair. "Jeez yer say it like I'm unhealthy or somethin Precursors Jak..I'm good dude" Daxter replied as Jak took his gloves off and goggles. "W-What ya doin?" Daxter asked tilting his head in a Crocadog style. "Getting ready for this shower..Ain't you?" he replied as he put his goggles and gloves on the floor. "O-Oh..Yeah gimme a min" Daxter almost purred as he watched Jak take his shirt off.

_Lucky bastard havin a bod like that.._Daxter practically almost drooled at Jak's toned up chest earning a small chuckle from Jak. "Dax you in there pal?" Jak asked waving a hand over Daxter's pale blushing shook his head coming to his senses and standing up. He blushed as his ears drooped down slightly in an embarrassed way as he quickly undressed and practically threw all his belongings at Jak before rushing into the shower.

Jak rolled his eyes placing Daxter's belongings down and undressing fully himself before joining Daxter. "So..I wasn't fully clear on your instructions before Dax..I think I need more.._Information_" Jak spoke in a slightly gruff tone gently poking Daxter's chest making him gulp. "_Mess around session maybe?_" Daxter muttered a reddish pink blush dusting across his cheeks and ear tips, Jak hated to admit it to the redhead but when he blushed like that it looked rather..Adorable. If he said that Daxter might end up throwing a fit and sulking about it so he refrained from saying so.

Jak just smiled at the redhead as he spoke almost in a seductive tone or what he thought was a seductive tone, it just earned a sort of giggle snort noise from Daxter and he looked at Jak. "Yer suck at soundin sexy baby" Daxter muttered snaking a hand down to Jak's crotch. "_Lets Jak ya up" _Daxter whispered with a chuckle present in his voice as he gripped Jak's arousal rather gently earning a grunting sound and a slight gasp from grunted slightly as he gently ran his hand up and down Jak's arousal earning many noises from Jak he'd never heard before.

He continued moving his hand faster on Jak's arousal earning moans and grunts as he sped up. _Don't make him climax yet..Slow the pace down.._Daxter came to a hault making Jak open his eyes in sheer confusion. "W..Why did you stop?" Jak asked looking down at Daxter's blushing face. "Cause I have a better idea" Daxter muttered kneeling down next to Jak's arousal. Jak looked at him once Daxter moved his head closer to Jak's crotch opening his mouth. "You do know what you're doing right?" Jak asked coughing slightly to hide the awkward tone in his voice.

"Not a clue.." Daxter replied gently lapping his tongue at the tip of Jak's slightly warm arousal. Jak groaned slightly as he held back a moan. For a first timer Daxter seemed to be doing extremely well so far. Daxter stopped licking and began to see how much of the length he could fully cram into his mouth slightly alarming Jak. "Don't make yourself sick Dax" Jak spoke barely a whisper as he ruffled Daxter's flame plume of hair. Daxter made a strange sound as he began to bob his head up and down the length which Jak could assume as 'I wont'.

Jak grunted moaning as Daxter continued the steady pace slowly increasing speed the more he seemed to pick the technique up. "_N-Not too fast D-Dax" _Jak moaned jolting back slightly. Daxter's ear began to flick as he continued, Jak pressed his hands against the glass of the shower and shower tiles creating cracks in both of the surfaces. **_Damn strength.. _**"D-Dax..I think I should help you out to" Jak grunted as Daxter looked up mouth still around Jak's arousal. He continued to bob his head up and down the arousal until Jak climaxed.

Daxter grunted and released his mouth from Jak's arousal and swallowed as a tile came off the shower and landed on his head. "Ouch~" he whined looking up at Jak who's hands had practically broken several tiles and the glass around the shower. "Um Jak baby? Ya might wanna loosen that hold big guy ok? Before yer kill me" Daxter spoke calmly as Jak slowly released the pressure from the tiles and shower glass. "There ya go baby" Daxter muttered rubbing his head. "Y-You ok Dax? " Jak asked almost sliding down the tiles. "I-I'll manage Jak" Daxter grunted licking his lips.

* * *  
After clearing the shower up the boys got out of it and switched it off, Jak began to lace Daxter's neck with love bites earning little moans and groans from Daxter as he did. He said he needed to help him out but love bites probably just wouldn't cut it, Daxter would probably need more after what he just did and Jak had the perfect idea. They had time the others wouldn't be back for a hour now, so that was sixty minutes to play around with plenty of time for them.

Jak picked Daxter up rather gently earning a squeak of surprise from him making Jak chuckle slightly as he carried Daxter. "Where we goin?" Daxter asked looking up at Jak with a blush present on his cheeks and ear tips. "Hint it rhymes with monks" Jak replied as he continued to walk to the main part of The Underground. "Oh! Bunks!" Daxter yelled and began to grin. "And that's comin from the guy who didn't seem interested before" Daxter muttered kicking his feet against the air slightly in Jak's hold.

Jak rolled his eyes putting Daxter on the bottom bunk. "You know what to do right?" Jak asked searching around for any form of lube or something what could be used as lube. "Yeah..Yeah I know...Butt in the air..Get on all fours..I know the jist now" Daxter muttered getting on all fours and sticking his rear in the air. "This kinda brings the inner animal out doin this..I might just start purrin or growlin at one point" Daxter teased trying to make a growling noise. Jak smirked looking at Daxter while coming back empty handed.

"Where's the fuckin lube?" Daxter asked letting a warm breath out. "Can't find anything slippy" Jak replied getting on the bunk with Daxter. "Use spit then" Daxter almost purred. "Or whatever..Just tend ta this" Daxter looked almost animal like with his rear in the air and Jak hated the fact that was arousing him even more than it probably should of. "Jak~ Please now?" Daxter purred. Jak shuffled over to Daxter sticking two of his fingers in his mouth and dripping them in saliva.

Daxter began to whine and shiver as Jak inserted the fingers in Daxter's entrance. "YOU COULDA WARNED ME THAT WOULDA BEEN COLD!" Daxter screeched as Jak continued to let his wet fingers explore Daxter's entrance. "It's spit Daxter..It's not always going to be warm" Jak replied as Daxter moaned. "You ready yet?" Daxter grunted as Jak's fingers continued to explore the entrance. "Almost..Not quite..Relax a little you're too tense" Jak grunted as Daxter began to slide slightly down his stomach resting on the bed sheets.

"Better?" Daxter whined as Jak pulled his fingers out. "Yeah..Much" Jak replied finally inserting his length into Daxter. Daxter almost screamed but decided to bite on his hand as tears filled his eyes. "H-Hurts.." Daxter whined as Jak looked at him. "I'll go slow until you want me to speed up ok?" Jak spoke and Daxter nodded closing his eyes. "O-Ok..Go now baby" Daxter groaned. Jak nodded following the command and moving in and out of Daxter at a slow pace for a while earning small groans and muffled moans from Daxter still biting his own hand.

"F-Faster" Daxter moaned after a couple of moments still muffled by his hand. Jak sped up earning a high sounding moan from Daxter as he began to grip the bedsheets tight. Jak moaned almost in time with Daxter as he continued his speed and rhythm almost rocking against Daxter and begging to make the bunk squeak and groan. _**Not good Jak..You'll break the bed..**_Jak slowed his pace but continued his rhythm until they both finally climaxed. Daxter flopped onto the bed as did Jak a second later. "W-We should take this cover off huh?" Daxter panted earning a weak nod from Jak. "L-Later Dax" Jak muttered

* * *  
Once they felt themselves again and cleaned themselves up,Jak stripped the bed sheet off the bed, putting it in a nearby hamper. He looked at Daxter curled up on the bed tugging a blanket from the bottom of the bed up and covering himself up. "Get in bed Jak" Daxter yawned placing his head on the pillow. Jak stretched, bed and sleep sounded perfect about now to him. He crawled onto the bed,pulling the blanket down and crawling into the bed next to Daxter, he tugged the blanket around them before finally drifting off moments before the others returned.


End file.
